vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hashirama Senju
|-|Hashirama= |-|Edo Hashirama with Sage Mode= Summary Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) was the First Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage, Literally meaning: First or Founding Fire Shadow) of Konohagakure. He was famous in life as the God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami) for his unmatched ninja prowess. Despite that, Hashirama only wanted peace, and to that end founded Konoha with his childhood friend and rival, Madara Uchiha. Although he was not able to achieve peace during his lifetime, his legacy would live on, continuing to shape the village for decades after his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | High 6-C. At least High 6-C with Shinsuusenju Name: Hashirama Senju Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Hokage, Ninja Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Chakra Sensory, Can create wood clones which can merge with the surrounding vegetation, Perception, Ninjutsu Master, Sealing (via Gate of the Great Gods and Four Red Yang Formation), Healing, Regeneration (Mid-Low) | Regeneration (Low-High) and Immortality (Types 3 and 7) in Edo Tensei 'Attack Potency: Mountain level '''(Can battle against both Madara and Kurama) | '''Large Island level normally. At least Large Island level with Shinsuusenju (Destroyed Madara's Perfect Susano'o with Shinsuusenju and damaged Kurama) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Much faster than Base Shippuden Naruto) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman | Class M (At least on par with SM Naruto) Striking Strength: Mountain Class | Large Island Class via power-scaling. At least Large Island Class with Shinsuusenju Durability: Town level normally. Large Island level with wood barriers (Tanked Kurama's Bijudama) | At least Town level 'physically. At least '''Large Island level '''with Shinsuusenju (Fought competitively with Kurama in Madara's majestic armor) 'Stamina: Very High (His chakra is comparable to a Bijuu's) | Very High. Nigh-Unlimited as Edo Hashirama Range: Standard melee range normally, extended melee range with his sword, a few meters with kunai and shuriken, several kilometers with jutsu Standard Equipment: Sword, Scroll of Seals Intelligence: He acts stupid in some occasions, but he is very smart and expert in battles. Weakness: Sage Mode lasts a few minutes and exhausts him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Mokuton (Wood Release):' An advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers. Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. *'Mokuton Bushin no Jutsu (Wood Clone Technique):' The user creates a clone of themselves made out of wood. The clone more durable than the normal shadow clones and it has the ability to merge with plants and trees. It also have the ability to travel far distances from the user and are able to communicate with the original. *'Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin (Advent of a World of Flowering Trees):' The user creates a dense forest of flowering trees over a very larger area (calced to be over a kilometer). The pollen produced by these flowers is then released into the atmosphere and when inhaled, renders any afflicted target unconscious. * Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan (Secret Jutsu: Nativity of a World of Trees): The user forces trees to grow on any surface, easily creating a dense forest anywhere they choose. A small plant can grow into a forest in an instant. By generating chakra, the user maneuvers it as they see fit for attack and defense; and furthermore, this technique even allows them to capture the enemy at the same time. With their tremendous life force, the trees can pierce through earthen walls, and extend their branches at their prey in an instant. * Mokuton: Mokuryū no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique): The user creates a gigantic dragon with a tengu-like face, can easily restrain targets as strong as BM Naruto's full Biju Mode and survive being struck by Madara Uchiha's Susano'o Swords, and is used to drain the chakra from a target. The only counters are to destroy the head of the dragon. *'Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Human Technique):' The user creates a gigantic statue made out wood to combat gigantic enemies such as Madara's Final Susanoo or the Biju. Is durable and fast enough to catch a Bijudama shot from Kurama as well as survive its explosion with the Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu. *'Mokuton: Hōbi no Jutsu (Wood Release: Wood Expulsion Technique):' The user creates a gigantic shield of wood with the face of Avalokiteśvara, which is strong enough to block a standard Bijudama blast from Kurama. *'Mokuton: Hotei no Jutsu (Wood Release: Laughing Buddha Technique):' The user creates several gigantic hands in an attempt to restrain a target. * '- Senpō: Mokuton (Sage Art: Wood Release):' When the user balances with their own chakra reserves with Natural Energy, they create a new chakra called Sage Chakra. When this happens, their ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu all gain a tremendous leap, and depending on where Senjutsu is learned from, speed, strength, and durability in various amounts also increases. *'Senpō: Mokuton: Shin Sūsenju (Sage Art: Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands):' The user creates an absolutely gigantic statue of a praying Senju Kannon or Avalokiteśvara, armed with several rows of gigantic arms on its back. The size of the statue dwarfs even Kurama and the mountains around it. *'Chōjō Kebutsu (Top Transformed Buddha):' The user unleashes their Shin Susenju at the target in a barrage of gigantic punches. *'Senpō: Myōjinmon (Sage Art: Gate of the Great God):' The user creates several gigantic Torii which drop down on the target with tremendous force, pinning them to the ground. Its strong enough to restrain even the Juubi in its Muscular form. '- Doton (Earth Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allow the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock. '- Suiton (Water Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. '- Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer-of-Darkness Technique):' This technique exerts an hallucinatory effect upon the eyesight, effectively blinding the opponent. Although it negates sight, it does not stop the other senses. Key: Base '''| '''Sage Mode Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Donquixote Doflamingo (One Piece) Doflamingo's Profile (Speed was equalized, both fighters were bloodlusted, High 6-C versions were used and Edo was restricted) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Kages Category:Leaders Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Wood Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Plant Users Category:Healers Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6